


Once Upon a Time

by texadian



Series: Sherlolly Chats [27]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Chats, Dialogue, F/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Series, Watson child - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-11 21:27:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4452983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/texadian/pseuds/texadian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Molly reads John and Mary's child a Choose Your Own Adventure book with Sherlock. </p>
<p>(Part of a series of dialogue fics uploaded 2 months after their original Tumblr posting).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once Upon a Time

**Author's Note:**

> Posted May, 2015.

  
Molly: *reading to little Watson* But the castle was too far away, so the knight had to travel by...

Watson: Jet! He travels by jet.

Molly: There are no jets. There's a horse and a boat.

Watson: He goes by jet!

Sherlock: *harrumphs*

Molly: *sternly; to Sherlock* What?

Sherlock: Nothing.

Molly: By... jet, the knight rode all the way to the castle to save the princess. But when he got there, a big and scary... *points to the page* Dragon or monster?

Watson: Mycroft!

Sherlock: *in fits of laughter*

Molly: *mouths* Shut up. *to Watson* Ok... A big and scary Mycroft blocked the knight from the princess. Using his-

Sherlock: *takes the book from Molly* A big and scary Mycroft blocked Sherlock from the princess. Using his...?

Watson: Brain.

Sherlock: Using his brain, Sherlock fought his way past the evil Mycroft. Up high in her tower-

Watson: Molly!

Sherlock: *pales*

Molly: *giggling*

Sherlock: Up high in her tower... Molly waited for Sherlock to save her.

Molly: *takes the book back* But it turned out, Molly didn't need saving. She just wanted payback for all the times Sherlock had been an ars- meanie.

Sherlock: *steals it away* Sherlock didn't mind though. He deserved it. She met him halfway down her tower and he asked her to solve crimes with him.

Molly: *smiling up at him* And she said yes.

Sherlock: And they lived happily ever after. The end.

Watson: ... That's a really weird story, aunt Molly.

Molly: *grinning sheepishly*

Watson: ... But I like it!

Sherlock: As do I.


End file.
